First You Fall, Then You Rise
by icevomp
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you took character out of her timeline and put her earlier in the story? This is the story about our favorite green gem being born in the wrong place at a wrong time. Can she keep herself together when the whole earth is being torn apart by war ? What does her new born life holds for her in store. Will she rise against all odds?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the first chapter of the what if story. This one is about Peridot and her life in a slight different setting from the show. Lets see how she will fair in a different environment and how much does the environment we live in changes who we really are. This is my first story in a long time so i apologize straight away for what your about to read. hehehe.

* * *

Chapter 1

 **We All Start From Nothing**

Black, white, black, white, black and white again. Visions of ever shifting colors was the only think she knew for who knows how long. Existence was a new experience for a gem… came to think of it the only experience so far. "Well… this is boring" was the first clear thought which young gems had managed to form. "Just Light and Darkness, there must be more to this then ….that!" the gem had started to shake away for its confines of the empty space, this void of colors, wait, what was that? movement? This was all so new and yet it felt so natural "Is this what instinct feels like?" with only her will she had tried moving the blobs of blackness in the void of light and after time when she was on a verge of giving up a slight movement had been made by one of the black blobs, no much, barley noticeable, but movement nonetheless. "Yes… Yes! I am the best! I am great! ….. I am so bored!" this was the start but she wanted more, she needed more. Over the next … she didn't know, there were no time indicators in the empty infinity but she had presumed that it was long enough, she had managed to collect a substantial amount of black light in to a single mass.

She didn't know how long it had been when she had started organizing and forming the shape from the black tar like blobs, with some practice she had found that the shape which she had molded had started to resemble something. Upon closer examination she had found out that the shape had a torso four limbs and a triangular head. Something about that shape had felt just right to her, like she had always had meant to create it that way, she felt like any other shape would just be unnatural. She had admired her handy work closely, going around it smoothing some places and roughening others until she had felt it was perfect. The only thing that were left was to add face features and her creation would be complete. First came the Vision sphere, then came the scent sponge and finely last but not least the noise producer. She took a step back to once again admire her masterpiece. Good shape, nice features, the shape was perfect except for one thing, the aspect of the body which was driving her crazy… it was short! Like way too short, she looked around but to her disappointment there were no more black tar blobs anywhere in sight "AAA, BLAST THIS ALL TO VOID, I NEED PERFECTION! IS THIS TOO MUCH TO ASK?!...sigh… well at list it's something". The last thing which she had felt she needed to do was to imprint a shape onto it, she didn't know why but she felt compelled to do so, by what, she couldn't tell but somehow she knew that she needed to do it as if the world itself was guiding her hand, so without much thought she moved to the figure and with a single motion of her arm/mind had drown a upside down triangle in the middle of the figures forehead.

As soon as her emblem was finished something odd had happened, she had started to feel a slight tugging of her essence towards the figure as if she was standing in a tunnel with a strong wind pulling her. At first it was nothing, just a slight tingling feeling of being pulled but with every moment it had made it harder and harder to resist the persistent pull. With every passing moment she could feel her panic growing within her "OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! WHAT IN THE VOIDS NAME IS GOING ON! I AM NOT READY FOR THIS… WHAT EVER THIS IS!" she felt scared, she felt like this was the end and she had only started existing. Panic was spreading all over her as she could feel more and more of her self being pulled and consumed by the figure. She was resisting it with all of her will but she would have had more luck stopping an avalanche with her bear hand then resisting this pull. "It CANT END THIS WAY, I HAVE ONLY STARTED EXISTING!" no matter how she screamed or pleaded it was no use, eventually all that she knew was that the dark figure was consuming her hole and there was nothing that she could do to stop, with a final scream and a cry she knew no more of the empty bright void and instead all she could see was darkness.

"What?" was the first clear thought which had formed in her poor throbbing head. "Wait, it's all so dark…. Where the in voids name if light?" with a slight straggle and movement she could feel…. Feel! "This is new" in the void there was no feeling, no pain no… anything and now sensation was flowing in to her at a scaring rate, like she had woken up for the first time (which was in her case very accurate). All those sensations were too much for her to handle, how do you go from not feeling anything, to all of a sudden being able to feel? Fear and panic had seized her by the throat, she didn't know how to handle this, this … whatever this is. After some time of panicking, flailing and crying she had started to come to her senses again "OK, keep yourself together, this just another chapter in your life story. You can do this, just keep yourself calm…. OH MY VOID I AM GOING TO DIE IN HERE!... NO! Keep calm I say! Demm it… Deep breath… there we go, easy, easy…. Ok so what do I know so far, I was somewhere bright, empty and free and now I am somewhere dark, cramped and cold" analyzing this palace had given her some peace of mind and calmed her down even further. She found that understanding something tended to make her relax more so she tried exploring a little bit more, which her touch stumps she had started to explore the area around her in hopes of understanding it better. The area in which she had found herself was cold to the touch, stone with very smooth walling. The other thing which she found out about this strange place was that it was raffle shaped as her own form creating a little tunnel to her back, she could almost take a half a step back before hitting a wall. "Well this is interesting, but not answers any questions so far, questions like: where am I? Who am I? ... What am I!? Huh?" what brought her out of her questioning mind was a slight faint sound on something small hitting a stone right above her with a small sound "tink,tink,tink" "what in a name of the rocks is this now" instinctually she tried backing away and was reworded with her head smacking the wall behind her. "Ahh! Demm it! Demm it! Demm it!" she cried clutching her head with her touch stumps which had only caused the pain to intensify upon her tach. "Well this existence is by far my least favorite one out of the two." After some time, the pain had subsided however the sound of "tink,tink,tink" did not. It did start to sound a little bit fainter almost like it was moving away from her.

She waited and waited and waited nothing seem to have changed except for the sound going fainter and fainter. After some time she had started thinking of her next course of actions, which in her mind came to only two option, either stay put in the tunnel or try to scrape her way forward as upon examination she had found that the rock wall in front of her was kind of soft to the touch and with a little bit of effort she could scrape away at the stone with her touch stumps. "Well I did try doing nothing and that achieved nothing so the only logical course of action would be trying something opposite." She give a delightful giggle at her own brilliance and with a smile had started to scratch her way to what she was hope was freedom. After some time of scratching she had found out that the progress moved at agonizingly slow pace, trying to scratch a wall no matter how soft the stone was had been a pure challenge to her psych, she was about to give up until she had finely managed to pry a single stone out of the wall in front of her, it fell to the ground with an audible "tink". That sound had sent a delightful array of emotion through the young gem feeling. She had been reworded with one answer and 100 more questions. "Well that answers what that sound was... Sigh... This is going to be a long journey"

Time passed and the work was plentiful. Ever sense she had managed to pry that one rock from the wall she had made a discovery, if she had smashed the rock against the wall she could make progress at almost twice the speed that she would if she just used her own bare hands and so became a long journey of constant "Tink, Tink, Tink" of the rock hitting the wall and furthering her tunnel in to the great unknown. Once in a while a chunks of rock would fall off the wall causing the dust to fly up in to the air around her, which in its stead would cause her to cough and sneeze temperately hulling her progress. Whenever she grow tired or bored of smashing the wall with her favorite rock she would collect the fallen stones from the ground and orange them based on their size "big ones go at the end of the tunnel and small ones go to the front" she made something of a collection out of it, whenever a stone of the size which she didn't have would fall off the wall she would find herself giggling with excitement at a prospect of adding a new piece to her collection. The other activity which helped her fight boredom had turned out to be as she called it "mind wall scrabbling" which involved her taking a specifically sharp rock which she had come to call (Mindstone) and scrabbling whatever came to her mind on a stone wall on either side of her. Her "art" usually portrait different sized shapes from squares to circle to triangle. It was just something that made sense to her, helped to ease her mind from the ever expanding tunnel which she was digging. However sometimes this would lead her down the dark trail of thoughts. "I have been doing this for a while now if my collection is any indicator" looking back in the tunnel she could count at least 45 rocks, not to mention small pebbles which she kept on the side for variety sake. "What if this never ends? Is this what existence truly is? Just endless digging through the tunnel of stone and darkness?" well to be fair there wasn't any other alternative, do or don't not much is going to change, however doing something at list gave slight hope that something might change along the way, so back to work you go.

Tink, tink, tink went the monotone sound of rock against rock, her collection had kept expanding, the tunnel kept growing and the paintings kept multiplying. It's funny how something so monotones can eventually became part of you if you do it for long enough. Routine of work had eventually settled into her mind which usually went something like: hit the wall until you have 5 rocks then orange the rocks into shapes and sizes, then paint something on a wall, repeat. To be fair she had started to enjoy her life in this tunnel, she had everything she had ever needed in there: plenty of space, good hobby, a purpose in life. So perhaps that was the reason that one day it had all came to a crashing end.

It was the day like any other, she had just finished scratching her latest shape on the wall and was going back to the wall to continue her progress but as she hit the wall something strange had happened, instead of her rock being rehashes from the wall with a splinter of a rocks falling down, instead it had kept going through the wall. She didn't know it yet but this simple action had signified a new chapter in the young gems life {welcome to the world}.

* * *

Well here it is. The first chapter. Tell me what you think, be honest with me. I am not afraid of negative reviews, they help me to understand what i am doing wrong. Any way hope you enjoyed the chapter :) see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Well i here I dont know i was hoping to wrigt more in this chapter but i had realized that i dont have much time to do so ... dont kill me.

* * *

Chapter 2 :Bright start, blinding future

Blinding light had assaulted her eyes, the light which she had faintly remembered from her past so long ago. For who knows how long she stood there, jaw dropped, light in the eyes and a dumb expression on her face, she had given up on ever seeing anything new in her life, the monotone digging which she was doing had been a part of her life for so long that the shock of anything braking it had been nearly too much for her. With a shaky step she had started inching her way to the hole from where the light was coming from. The hole in a wall was not big, she could easily cover it up with palm of her head if she so chose to but however small the hole to her it was a gateway to a whole new world, to a better life…. Or worst. She stopped in her tracks when that thought came across her mind "what am I doing? I don't know where this leads, last time I acted on impulse I ended up here. What is this hole leads to a horrible place? Worse than this? Could there be such a place?" once the doubts started making their way in to her mind there were no stop to them. "I could be trapped in there forever with no way of getting beck" the shade had ran down her back a sensation which she didn't feel in a long time. With another look at the hole which was now within an arm's reach of her she made a final step to it. She had finely came to a conclusion, she would first look through the hole and if she had liked the new world which it had presented her then she would then make her way out, and if not….. She would go back to her rock collection and stay in her comfy hole to the end of everything and too the void with everything else.

With a big inhale, she pressed her eye against to hole to have a look at the world which had awaited her. At first all she saw was the blinding light robing her of any sight, however after a few moments of blinking her eye had started to register in the outside world. The first clear object which she had managed to perceive was the blue sky with clouds lazily drifting above. For the young gem it was jaw dropping view, sense the beginning of her existence her view was limited to either to a white void or black walls. Seeing colors apart from black or white was already nearly too much for her to handle, so it can be forgiven that at the sight of the sky the young gem had went into a stupor. It was too much, she could not believe it, she could never had imagined such a thing, she knew the world outside would be different but not to this extend. Anxiety had griped her by the throat, the world was big and she only looked up so far and already it was too much, "so…. Beautiful?" was the first thought which had managed to creep into her head. With a firm slap to the face she brought her self-back to the reality, "Get it together damn it, you didn't even finish looking an you are already drooling all over the wall with admiration" after scolding herself for acting so illogical she went back to the task at hand, pressing her eye once again to the wall and now taking in more of the surroundings. As her eye started to wonder around she had moved on to view straight ahead of her and was greeted with a view of a wall well it wasn't a wall strictly speaking it was more like a side of a mountain but very smooth, a crevasse maybe, she could not tell. As she scanned the brown wall she had noticed something which had shocked her almost to her nonexistent bones, right opposite of her she could clearly see 2 holes in a wall, raffle the same shape and size as her, those holes where right next to each other which gave a slight illusion of being on big hole however with a closer look she could make out a slight line of rock which had separated the two tunnels from each other. Where those resent or were they made long time ago? She could not tell, the only thing which she knew for certain was that she was not alone in this world, which both existed and horrified.

"What am I doing? I am not ready to go. There so much I don't know. What is this place? Why can't it be simple? Answer on question and ten more pop up out of no were." She could feel her self-having another panic attack as the thoughts kept piling on. "There still time to go back" she thought as she started to turn away from the hole and as she was about to crawl back to where she had come from, one think had stopped her in her tracks and sent shivers right through her. It was a sound, no a voice, so faint that it was beryl heard if not for a fact that she lived in silent for all of her excitants. She could not make out the words but she know it came from the hole. Slowly on her tip toes she came to the hole and pressed her ear to it and that's when she heard it, it was ….. Laughter!? I could not be, could it? Was she losing her precious mind? I was not that she heard laughter that had made her doubt her sanity, no that part was exciting to her, no the part which had made her question her sanity was that the voice which was producing this sound had been exactly like hers.

She needed to get out no matter the cost, to hell with logic, to the void with safety. She needed to know what this all meant, she needed to see the new world. In a moment of passion which she had never felt before she through her self against the wall with as much strength as she could master. A loud "crack" and she was free…. Free falling down to the ground.

* * *

i know i know this is not much but i just really been busy in the past couple of weeks and didn't have much time to work on this and i dont wont to make up excuses i apologize for this. i promise to make it up to you all in the next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Haha you thought you were done with me but here i am, back and with the new inspiration and plan how to wright this story. I know i took my time but i have absolutely no excuse why it took so long I was not in the right mind set to write {i was lazy } any way i hope you will enjoy this new chapter of my little story project.

* * *

The Newcomer

Air rushing passed her head, it felt good, like being free for the first time in her life. (Well this isn't so bad) she thought .However her brief enjoyment had come to a swift and abrupt end as she had made her first acquaintances with the hard and unforgiving ground below.

Smack! Knows sensation of pain had made it once again itself know to the poor newborn gem. She felt disorientated, the impact form the ground caused her to shut her eyes from the intensive pain which was now coursing through her body. All that she could do at that moment was go in a fetal position, shut her eyes even tighter and wait for the pain to go away whilst repeatedly groaning and rethinking her entire brief existence and the string of bad choices which she had managed to make in it.

However her brief peace was interrupted by a voice behind her "Well that must have hurt". She froze, she didn't say that… her brining had started to speed up, she started to feel herself on a verge of another panic attack.

"Hay… you alive?" came the same voice, to her ears it sounded much like her own voice however tach dipper. She didn't know what to do, all of that time in isolation, not knowing anything and now this… it was too much, she was not shore what to do. "Oh great, all the time waiting for a new comer and she is already broken" was it the same voice? No this one was more high pitch then the last one and it was said with a mixture of anger and disappointment. "Hay Lefty, you should probably step back, if I was in her position, I too wouldn't open my eyes if your face would be the first think I had to see!" came another voice which was almost identical to the third one except for the different intonation of pitch which was pronounced by that one. "Oh that is it!" came the second voice fallowed by a slapping sounds and high pitch incoherent shouts

"Oh for the love of, hay stop that you two! Lefty get of her!"

Mustering all of her courage and with a dippiest breath she had ever done, our gem had opened her eyes. What had greeted her was a quite an interesting sight, she saw 2 gems having what seemed to be a slap fight and another gem who was an almost exact replica of the first to except for the fact that she was twice as tall then them trying to no avail to pull the two fighting once apart. However what really shocked her was that those gems were almost completely identical too her in every way down to their hair the only different was their gem placements, the two small fighting once had there gems placed in places of their eyes one had its gem in the place of there right eye and the other one had it in place of her left eye, the tall one which was having no success in pulling the two apart had its gem in its middle of her chest.

This was fascinating for the new born gem to witness, someone like her… someone who could potentially have some owners to who she was, where she was and what she was. (Ok, here is your chance, there are just like you….) "OW, she bit me!" (Well close enough) as she was processing her inner monolog the bigger gem of the trio had managed to pull the two fighting gems apart from each other and now was holding them the scruff of their cloth . "Right, what's wrong with you two? It's the third time today I have to pull you away from each other." Said the tall gem, straggling to keep the two gems from escaping her grip. "Tell that to her, she was the one who had started It." said the gem with the gem in right eye, smugly looking at the gem opposite of her, which had made the other gem to straggle even more with shouts " let go of me! I will teach this smug pebble not to mess with me!"

"ENOPH! You two had done nothing but tease and fighting each other sense you came out of your holes, I swear for someone to emerge together you act like fighting each other is your only purpose in life" the tall gem said angrily, still not letting go of the two smaller gems who were at the point where paying no attention to the tall gems rant and instead were trying to no success kick each other with there out of range feet.

"To the void with this" and with the big sigh the tall gem unceremoniously dropped the two smaller gems to the sandy ground who instantly, without even a slight pause went back into their slap fight.

"I am so sorry for those two, I could say that they are usually not like this but that would be a lie, anyway welcome to the kindergarten." Said the tall gem who had now her full attention on the new comer.

The words from the taller gem had snapped the new born gem from her contemplation and back to the real world. She was nervous, never before had she seen another gem like herself much less spoke to one. (Oh no… what do I say? Such a long time of nothingness and now this? What is I say something wrong? Don't mess this up. You can do this just open your mouth and ask her question…. Or do I introduce myself? Kind of hard to do that when you don't know who or what you are. Oh no she is staring at me I must say something and something soon.)

With a deep inhale and all the internal power which she could master she had said "….hi"

(Nailed it). The tall gem was taken aback by the whole dramatic seen for a second, until her face had softened and a small giggle had escaped from her mouth "Well hi to you too, I get it don't worry kind of a lot to take in with the whole emerging from a hole in a wall kind of thing. My name is Peridot 1XG but others call me One, I know a little bit unimaginative but it's shorter and easier to say". One had smiled at the smaller gem who was now staring open eyed at the tall gem with eyes full of wonder and questions.

Now that the new born gem could see the smile and the kindness of the taller gem and now that she felt comfortable her questions had started to stream out of her mouth like an unstoppable fast current "I have so many questions, who are you… we, where did we come from? What is …"(thud) she was abruptly cut off by something or someone tackling her to the ground, once she came to her senses she could see another green gem her size having her hands tightly over her waist in unbreakable hag. The new comer had started to panic, trying helplessly brake away from the weird gem which was now clinging to but the more she straggled the tighter the hag got.

What came to her rescue was the tall gem prying the smaller gem away from her. "Glitch! Get of her!" once the small assailant was pried away the new comer was finely able to see the small gem clearly. It was very similar to the on smaller gems who were still slap fighting on the background however some aspects were clearly odder then the rest. This gem was green and generally the same shape and height as the others two however what really stood out was its hair and gem placement. The heir instead of going up in a triangle which she by this point had thought was the universal trait off all the gems which she had meat so far was combed backwards giving an impression of an upside down triangle and the gem placement was in the side of the head right in the temple. The gem now held by one in the similar fashion she had handled the other gems however instead of trying to break free this gem was just staying motionless and just stared at the other gem unblinkingly straight into her eyes.

"I am sorry about her, she get little bit existed when she sees someone new." Said One with apologetic tone "she did this to as all, I guess she is just happy to meet new gems, anyway this is Peridot 2XG or Glitch as we all call her."

The new comer stood up dusting herself off the sand which was now clanging to her outfit, not at all happy with being tossed to the ground but quickly recovering herself from the ordeal.

The One gently placed glitch on the ground however still holding her hand in case she decides to repeat her affectionate hag she had before.

"Any way" said the One like nothing happened "the other two twins which you had seen before are Peridot 3XG the one with the right gem eye, we call her Righty and the other one is Peridot 4XG with the left gem eye, Lefty. Try not to mix them up or they will trough a tantrum which knows no end, trust me I mixt them up once by accident and to this day I hear no end to their complaint." "How hard is it to remember our names!" came a voice from behind One. "yea I am the good looking one and she is the dumb one!" came the second voice and in a second a loud "smack" could be hear and a second later the two twins emerged passing by the taller gem, Lefty rubbing her shoulder with a face which said (worth it) and Righty with a slightly less pleased expression on her face.

"Well sense you too had finely decided to join us" said One with a sight "let me introduce you to our newest gem sister…. Peridot 5XG"

5XG was startled, she had her official name, it felt right. "No, no, no, this will not do" said righty "that's her number not her name"

"For once I agree with her, we all have our names given in one mane or the other and if she is going to be part of our group of misfits she will need a name" chimed in Lefty for once agreeing with her twin.

"Well does anyone have any suggestions?" said One giving 5XG and apologetic look which just said (just go with this)

Moments of silence had descended on the group as all had the look of deep thought.

Without a warning Glitch had made a step towards the 5XG, it was such a sudden movement that One was unable to hold on to the hand of the smaller gem. Glitch had slowly made her way to the 5XG wilds all the other gem did was just stair in curiosity of what there sister was going to do to the new comer. 5XG was starting to feel more and more nervous but this time she had decided to stand her ground and try not to shake as this strange gam made her way towards her. As the Glitch came within almost half a step distance between the two gems, she came to a holt and for couple of seconds just stared into the eyes for the 5XG. After that she gently and slowly placed her hand on the unflinching 5XG foreheads gem and with a smile uttered a simple word "New"

As 5XG looked around at the other gems all she saw was smiles on their faces.

"Oh pebbles, I was going to name her Folly" said Righty with a good playful, teasing smile on her face which had earned her a soft punch to the solder from her twin.

"Welcome to the family New, I finely have someone other than those three fun killers to hang out with" said Lefty as she suddenly put her arm arounds News shoulder in a playful sign of friendship which made New flinch.

"You will fit in just fine, little sister" said One as she took everyone in a group hag and for the first time in News life she felt like she belonged like this was the place where she needed to be, she only hoped that this could last forever, but deep down she know only one, the one thing which she had learned from her brief existence and that was that nothing lasted forever.

* * *

Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Should burn it down and start a new?

but for real, tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. I am all ears, i love criticisms it what helps me improve.

In other News if your looking for a good SU fanfictions check out: stuff da ranger, my personal favorite the daughter of a diamond. Check it out.

Have a good day :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people who are still reading this story, i welcome you back and to the people who just now decided to join i say greetings to this extravaganza which at some point in life might become a good story. Anyway i hope you enjoy this little update on the journey of peridot and her new found family. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 4

 **The Departure**

Log date 1: it had been 3 light cycles since my relocation from the cozy cave to this hard, sandy canyon. Due to the fact of my cave spot being too high up the canyon wall and my … limited proportion, as of now I am unable to reach my tunnel home which had been grinding on my nerves(I miss my rock collection). Well not all is lost, as my new found... companions had offered to share their birth spots in the mean wile, which was good as I am not ready or willing to spend any time out sides when it's dark, not that I am scared or paranoid (shut up I am not!). I have decided to share the cave with the tall 1XG gem or One as she painstakingly keeps reminding me whenever I call her anything else. It's not that I don't like the other gems but the twins are too loud and there constant fighting is starting to give me head pains, and the Glitch has moss growing in her den so no thank you.

Funny enough 1XG was the one who had talked me in to giving this silly log date keeping a try, she told me it would help me to keep myself more calm and less stressed (I don't know what she is on about, I only had 5 panic attacks in the past day… at list I am not the one who always has to tell everyone what to do every second of my existences) but that's beyond the point, writing this on the walls does make me feel more at collective, it's like I am back in my old cave scribbling shapes on the walls, ah how peaceful those days were, no constant fear that an insane gem would try to choke you with her hands in another show of "affection" as they call it or constant headache from hearing those two dim witted pests arguing or fighting about some nonsense, I swear they nearly broke into a fight over the argument about which type of rock is the most suitable for throwing at the walls of the cavern, dim wits… its clearly the red once… they bounce louder. Anyway today 1XG had asked me to go with her to search the surrounding area for anything that might be important for figuring out our further set of action, this could be a perfect chance to see what she knows about… well everything.

End-Log date 1

Peridot took a step back to admire her handy work, she still didn't know how she came to possess the knowledge of writing, 1XG had just told her to think of the words she wanted to write and then just scrape on the wall with a sharp stone and just like that words would appear, at first she was skeptical but after actually trying it turned out that 1XG was right, somehow she know exactly what every scribble on the wall meant.

"New! Are you coming or what?" came the insistent shouts outside. "We need to go now if we want to have any hope of return before sundown"

That got her attention, the last think she wanted was to be stranded outside after sunset, so without any further hesitations she bolted toward the exist tripping several times before actually reaching the outside. The outside was bright as ever forcing her to shield her eyes from the blinding light. It took her several seconds to adjust to the drastic change but once she adjusted she saw 1XG talking to the others how stood before there leader, listening to the instructions.

"Alright so me and New are going to eastern side of the canyon" said 1XG as she looked from gem to gem "We will be gone all day, hopefully be back before sun down. I expect you all to keep this place clean and in ordinary fashion so here's what I want you to do." She turns her head toward the closest gem. "Righty you go around and collect all the sharp or loose stones you can find. Can you do that?" Righty made a face which clearly displayed displeasure "what's the point of this? We already have like 6 piles of the staff why do we need more?" she was not incorrect as Peridot had noted, there were indeed a lot of piles of useless rocks all over the little clearing which they had come to call home. "The point is" with a tired sigh, started 1XG clearly having this conversation many times in the past "that we might need those rocks later for when we… I don't know, try building something." She said with somewhat impatient tone. Righty still stared with expression of (really, this the best you can come up with) "And besides if I leave you 3 without a task wile I am gone, there would be no home for us to return to."

"Anyway Lefty and Glitch I want you two will" 1XG turned to face the other two gems, however what she saw was both impressive and funny. Glitch had somehow managed to pin Lefty face down on the ground and was viciously trying to brad the other gems hair in a make shift tail. "Somebody get her off me" pleaded Lefty clearly not having consented to being Glitches personal hair designer project, which had been shown by her attempts of wiggling herself free from the grips of her sister, however her attempts where proving fruitless.

As New turned to face 1XG she had noticed a change in her face which she had not seen before, it was mixture of resignation and suppressed laughter. "Well you guys can keep doing what you're doing" said One now turning away from the group. "You can't just leave me here like this! I did not agree to this" pleaded Lefty once more as she was seeing her last hope of solvation slowly walking away from her and leaving her at the vim of her crazy and now very enthusiastic sister. "She got the right idea, I can't imagine any other way she can keep you out of trouble for the duration of the day" said One now edging her youngest sister to fallow her "and besides a change of look will do you good. Keep them out of trouble."

"You can count on me" came a reply from Righty with a touch of smug superiority in her voice.

"I wasn't talking to you"

"Will do" came a soft happy voice from Glitch who was now applying some moth to Lefties hair in some outlandish hope of keeping her hair down straight.

After some time when the two sisters had managed to move away from their home up the sloping canyon New could have sworn that she could still hear the cries of help from her poor pined sister.

Little did they both know that this small journey up the canyon would change their families' life forever.

* * *

I know, i didn't write much, the reason is i didn't have much time to write in the past time and i wanted to at list update this story just to keep it a flout if that make any sense. what do you think so far good, bad or awful? As always i take any feedback with love and care. I apologies in advance that i do make spelling mistakes ( English is not my first language. if you would like to point them out just tell me and i will fix them :D

Oh and another think, i know the names of the characters might come across as stupid but i have explanation for that, the think is i have absolutely no idea of how to name them. Really i do need help with renaming them but i just cant come up with good names so if anyone has any ideas for alternative names just leave them in the review section an i will see which once are better suited for them.

Any who i hope you liked this and have a beautiful and happy day.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here I go again, been a wile hadnt it. To everyone who was wondering i am not done just yet. There is still so much to write. i am sorry for a long absens but hay better late then never.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Domino effect"

The Sun was high in the sky with no cloud in sight which was proving to be a nuisance for a shorter gem as she and her guide were making their way up the narrow and rocky path. The sun was nothing new to 5XG, as far as she could tell this orb of light would come and go in different stages of her existence which would indicate time, however as she came to understand to her displeasure that this orb didn't just provide light but also heat...scorching, unbearable heat. The only protection which she had found on this road was the slight shade which was being cast down from her taller companion, so more times than not she had found herself bumping into the taller gem who in turn would glare with disapproval at her.

After about 2 hours of monotones trading along the pass 5XG could take no more, she was not born/made/build for this kind of work, in her eyes it was unfair as every step for 1XG would count as 3 steps for her and their bye she would from time to time find herself lagging behind, the only true motivation was that if she lagged too far behind she would get assaulted by the unforgiving light of the sun. Her luck had finely smiled to her when 1XG finely stopped under what appeared to be somewhat shady pass and had announced that they were taking a short brake. Hearing the pleasant news 5XG immediately collapsed in the shadiest part of the pass in the faint hopes of cooling herself down.

"Out of energy already" came a teasing voice of her companion "If you were one of the twins you would have made it to the top already and been shouting down at me to hurry up"

"They … had … more … practice" came an out of breath reply. After about 5 min pause 5XG spoke again "how long have you guys been out, I mean by my calculation I was out of my cave for about 3 or 4 day cycles at least but by what I had seen back in the home arear you guys had been out for quite a while.. Am I right?"

There was a short pause as 1XG thought about the answer "Well, as I told you before I was the first one out, I am not shore how much time had passed séance the day of my emerging as it took me some time to even have a courage to get out of my cave. Braking through the final layer of stone wall might have taken me while, but if had to take a guess I would say about 600 to 700 day cycles"

At first the info had not really surprised Peridot, after all sense her knowledge of the world around her was limited they're by default the possibilities were endless. Still this did present her with uneasy feeling that her existence could potentially be very monotone. This hole predicament made no sense to her, first she was no were, just floating peacefully in what can only be described as nothingness and now here she was, with a gem she only knew for about 3 days, half way up the crevice, under a blazing sun, walking on a narrow passage, for reasons she did not entirely understand.

"Listen" she started uneasily "I don't want to seem rood or anything but I really need some insight on what in clods name is going on here!" she was starting to feel a new emotion slowly seeping itself into her, it was hot and rejuvenating but at the same time almost making her loose her capacity for coherent thought processing "ever sense I had foolishly exited my home I had nothing but lose, pain, confusion and irritation and I am at the last end of my nerves here" she could feel as if she was finely letting some great weight fall from her chest, she did not care that she was now standing up and angrily ranting at this gem in front of her who could do nothing but stare blankly at the smaller gem wending out her frustration onto her.

"I need answers and I need them now! Why am I here? Who and what am I? And most importantly what am I supposed to do now?!" with every spoken word she was making her way closer and closer to the larger gem to a point where if she came any closer her face would have hit her head into her navel. After that Peridot could no longer formulate any thoughts and only her deep and fast breathing were audible over the awkward silence.

"Are you done?" came a neutral voice from her companion. The face of the taller gem displayed look of annoyance and most of all disappointment. "Do you want me to lie and tell you that I know what is going on? Do you think that you're the only one here who has no clue? We are all here in the same predicament, so please calm yourself down and keep yourself together!" XG5 was taken aback by this outburst from the older gem, through all of the time that she knew her she had never seen her get like this, for the first time in her short acquaintance with her sister she could see her sister was acting… well like a normal Peridot would, strong headed and very vocally. It was truly an eye opener for XG5, ever sense she had emerged from her cave she thought of nothing but her own situation and never had even considered how her other companions, no her sisters had felt about their own situation, confused, scared and frustrated, in a middle of the world which seem too beyond for their newly emerged mind to understand and that's when she understood something about her oldest sister, this hole leadership and know it all attitude was just an act which she had been keeping up so that the rest of them could have at least some form of calm but when it all came down to 1XG knew about as much as the rest of them, the only difference which had separated her from the others was her size which gave them an illusion of her being the leader which in its stead had put a form of burden of responsibility onto her which she didn't even ask for. But regardless she still kept up the act, for their sake. She knew she had to say something, to bring back the confidents of this gem who had given them already way more then she had to for the sake of the others.

Deep breath and here It goes "listen" she began "I" but she never got to finish the thought as an ear parsing explosion had rendered both gems deaf, which was followed by the falling rocks and ground shakings. The two gems, in instinctual manner had hugged each other as they both fell to the ground in a desperate attempted to hide themselves from the falling debris. (oh please, if I live through this I promos, I will never clime anything as long as I exist).

The vibrations and tremors of the earth had seemed to have stopped and after some long consideration and self-reassures Peridot had finely had enough courage to open her eyes, her vison was blinded by the dust which was still settling down however after some eye rubbing and swearing she was able make out her surrounding, the arear around her had seemed to be much unchanged except for some displaced rocks and aforementioned dust clouds but for the most parts it had seemed that they managed to avoid worst of the damage from whatever this new calamity was.

"Are you all right?" came a voice from behind her which made her jump in her place. It was 1XG who very dusty and haggard but otherwise unharmed.

"I think so… what the hell was that?"

"No idea, but I hope this is not something that happens here often, otherwise I think we might have picked a better location for our little camp"

Unexpectedly 1XG felt something squishing her torso, she looked down in surprise to find her smaller counterpart buried her face into her stomach, the little tringle hair reaching all the way up to her chin. She at a loss, after those days of unsociable behavior and the incident before the calamity 5XG was the last person she thought would display this kind of behavior, but she could not blame her smaller sister and to be honest if she herself was on a verge of emotional brake down too. Needless to say, explosion and the earth quake that had fallowed it was a quite unusual phenomenon even for the older gem.

With a sigh 1XG knew what she needed to do. Slowly going on to hear knees as to be on the same eye level with her sister she returned the embrace, she needed to calm the younger gem down if she were to have any hope of completing her task, the next part will be tricky.

With as much calmness she could muster she began "Listen, I know this might be a bit much for you right now but we need to keep moving" At first, it seemed that her words didn't quite come through to the younger gems head as there was no immediate response from her only continual shivering, however when the meaning behind the words had settled in her hole poster changed, if at first she seemed like she was shell shocked and on the verge of tears and panic, now she was in pure terror and in fool panic and tears mode. The only response which she got from her sister after that was sobs and quite "no, no, no"

1XG had to admit that even from a Peridot this on was a tad bit too bipolar, she could be calm and in the blink of an eye she would just fall apart, this reminded her of the incident which had happened yesterday with her and Lefty or 4XG if you want to be formal.

New had just started to settle in to her new environment and had even started to adjust to her new home in 1XGs cave. The good sigh was that she started to rebuild her rock collection form the surrounding rock specimens which was a good sigh as from what New told 1XG before she had joined them she had kept a collection at her own cave. Things seemed to have been going good until Lefty thought it would be a good idea to play a practical joke on her younger sister ( probably due to the fact that she was no longer the youngest on in the family) so when her younger sister wasn't looking she took one of the rocks from her carefully lined up collection and hid it away from her. Well needless to say this had through the younger on into a disarray, she looked everywhere for it, it got so bad that she started digging holes all over home perimeter in faint hopes that it might have somehow berried itself. This behavior had gone on to well past the sun set and only after that did Lefty started to feel bad enough to give back the rock to her sister, which had gone relatively if not taking into the account that New tried strangling her older sister but apart from that it brought her back to normal.

(Ok back to the present) 1XG shook her head, she needed to finish her task at hand.

"Listen" she shook her sister in hopes of bringing her back from her panic. "Listen, we need to see what that was, I know I might be asking a little bit too much from you right now but from what I see we have three options." This seemed to have worked as her sister with some tears in her eyes was now fully focused on her. "1) you go back down to our home by yourself "the response to that answer was expressed in her sister hugging the older once leg, with such force that 1XG was startled for a second. "ok I take it as a no. option 2) I will go up there by myself and you wait here for me to return" the grip didn't loosen "the last option) we go up there together see whatever it is." A long sigh come from 5XG as she considered her chooses again "We stick together" well that was something.

As the two gems started walking along the canyon wall, 1XG felt like the pace was not up to par with what they had before so with a sigh she picked up her smaller counterpart and sat her onto her shoulders, surprisingly no protests were heard only a low incoherent wining like "I can walk myself" but when 1XG asked her sister to speak up the only reply was loud and nerves "Nothing!"

As they finely made their way to the top of the clime, the sun was almost set however there was just enough light for the two gems to see the area around them. It was mostly flat terrain with several big rocks scattered here and there, however that was not what caught the eyes of the onlookers, the small crate with the black smoke coming from it was what had so mesmerized the two gems the most. At the first look, it was not a large crate only 3 to 4 meters wide however the charred rock around it had lead them to conclude that this was indeed the sores of the previously heard explosion.

"Well, here you have it, now let's go back before its completely dark" came an intensive voice of the 5XG who had unceremoniously was resting her chin on the top of her sister's triangular hair.

(Bip, Bip, Bip) a sound seemingly out of nowhere had started to come out of the hole.

5XG had started to make almost involuntary steps towards the sound, she could not explain it but it felt like this monotone sounds were almost calling out to her, almost instinctual, she needed to do something …. Her purpose? All this time and she never felt anything like it call it a feeling, programing or destiny but she could not ignore the pull as much as she could move the mountains with her bare hands.

"are you even listening to me?!" came an almost desperate plea "we saw all that we needed to, please let's just get out of here"

For the smaller gem it was different story, this constant beeping and unnatural sounds only increased her panic. Even though she did feel a tingle of curiosity it was nothing comparted to her stress level.

Step , step , step. This continued until the pair was standing right over the crater. Inside was a large smoking red ball, the impact into the rock seemed to have done minimal damage to it and despite the smoke which was escaping it from the top it seemed to be in one please.

"There we saw it, can we just go now" again came a plea and again it was ignored.

After about 5 minutes of blank staring at the ball something unusual happened. Just as 1XG kneeled and touched the smooth metallic of the ball, the sounds of beeping suddenly stopped only to be replaced with violent shaking from the ball. Next few seconds happened so fast that it almost seemed to be a blur to the two gems. The ball shot up into air, produced a line of light with went from left to right and then the ball was gone as if it was not there to begin with.

The two gems were frozen in place in somewhat dumbfounded stopper, until the younger on finely said the words which were on both of their minds.

"What the hell the happened"

* * *

So yea. That happend... i know i am not good at writing but i am learning and to anyone who is still reading this thank you for reading, if you feel like it you can leave a review i am open to criticisms or notes, dont be shy :) anyway till next time


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there, once again. You all thought that I was done for haven't you. Well i am still here and with a new chapter \\(é_é)/ yey pop the Champagne. Any who Here is another chapter of my abomination of a story, hope you like it. :)

* * *

Chapter 6

 **Gemini**

The walk back to the camp was kept mostly in silence as the two gems were still in a state of shock and most of their thoughts were directed towards the curios incident which had befallen them. It was not every day that you encounter something so mysterious and dame right out of this words that it makes you question everything around you, but in the case of 5XG she was starting to question if this is not just going to be a common occurrence for her. She was so stuck in her attempts to rationalize the day's events that she didn't even notice when she and her sister finely made their way back to camp.

The camp seemed to have not been affected by the day's events, no crevasse walls had fallen and only the large quantity of dust still settling was the only indication that the earthquake had even taken place in their humble abode. What had finely broken the two gems out of their trance like state was the yells of greeting from the twins who were now running towards them.

The twins seemed to have been unharmed by the day's events and seemed to be in high spirits, they immediately ran towards their elder sister and started dumping as much exposition of the days event as their mouth would permit and at the same time trying to compete with each other who can say their words the loudest.

"you won't believe what happened here" "it was like BOOM and CRASH" "NO MORE LIKE SHABOOM AND CHANK" "SO MUCH DUST!" "THEY WERE SO SCARED BUT I WAS LIKE STOP CRYING I WILL PROTECT YOU" "SHUT UP YOU WHERE THE ONE WHO WAS SCARED THE MOST, YOU CLOD!" "DON'T CALL ME CLOD YOU PEBBLE!" and without a second notice the twins were once again at each other's rolling in the dust slapping and kicking.

"hay, HAY! Brake it up you two." 1XG was not in the mood to deal with twins and their endless fighting's. a ceremonially and with a little bit too much force then was truly necessary she grabbed the twins by the scruff of their jumpsuits tearing them apart from each other.

"will you two stop it!"

"she started it" the twins said in unisons pointing at each other. The expression on the 1XGs face had immediately forced the twins to stop straggling. "All I want to know is what happened here without us"

"Well" started up Lefty "when you left me and Righty had been patrolling around the camp like you asked us, but we got bored after a while and well…. Hehe… funny story…" she looked more nervous with each word she said.

"Oh my stars what had you two done?" 1XGs face had switched from being annoyed to very annoyed with hints of concern

"you see, before you freak out lets me just ashore you that it was not our fault… and you know how she gets sometimes… I mean we didn't even…"

"Oh for the love of" Righty spoke clearly not being able to take it anymore "Glitch ran off somewhere during the earthquake"

1XG was so stunned and the two gems had fallen to the ground from her loosen grip.

"Does this happen often?" came a voice behind 1XG, their youngest sibling was sitting cross legged on a bolder looking slightly concerned.

"We don't usually go far from the camp, and this is Glitch of all gems, she can forget her way back and get lost".

"She couldn't have gone too far" started Righty trying to calm her older sister down.

"Although we did look around the camp and we didn't find her." Finished Lefty, completely shattering her sisters attempts to calm 1XG.

"Ok look you two" said 1XG displeasure showing clearly on her tried face "you were the once who lost her and you are the once who are going to bring her back"

"But.." there protests got cut of before they even began.

"You three were supposed to protect and look after each other, that the rules we live by here, we all look after each other and now our sister could be lost somewhere out their" she emphasizing her point by pointing at the outer rims of the canyon where the walls ended and the desert began. "We can't just leave her out there, with the sun setting, with all of this earth quakes, explosions and weird orbs flying around".

"the what now?" twins asked in unison, their eyes wide in wonder at the presented mystery.

"New can tell you all about it as you three looks for Glitch"

"I am doing what now?" 5XG asked in surprise, nearly falling from her sitting spot. "you can't serious, you are expecting me to go out there, into the desert, with the sky darkening, with those two to look for a gem who can be just about anywhere".

1Xg turned to face her youngest sibling with her face still stern however it was no longer angry, she went on one knee near her to be on the same eye level.

"Listen" she started with a heavy sigh "I know you have been through a lot today, hell I had been there with you so I know exactly how you feel" she put a comforting hand onto her sister's shoulder. "and I know that you would rather just go back into our hole in the wall, relax and try to forget everything that had happened today. But I … we really need your help. I know Glitch can be a handful, strange and all around hard to understand but she is still one of us and we need to look out for each other."

"but why me, why don't you go instead of me" New started to sound more desperate, going out into the desert at dusk, looking for her strange sister who could be just about anywhere didn't sound like a prospect which she was too excited to perform.

Another deep sigh "twins will need another pair of hands to assist them and I am at my limit here." Silently "I did carry you for most of our journey up and down." There was a short silence before she added "please, do it for me."

"Fine" New replied begrudgingly "you own me for this" as her final word escaped her she received a pat on her head from her oldest sister, which she hated (it always messed her hair)

"All right, so here is the plan" said 1XG, shifting her gaze as to face all tree gems. "You three will fallow the trail of Glitch which seems to lead to the desert. You should still have enough light for 2 hours tops. If you don't find her before it gets dark then you will come back to the campsite and try again tomorrow, we can't risk all of you getting lost during the night."

All three gems nodded in agreement.

"Race you to the desert!" shouted Lefty who immediately shoved her twin into the dirt and bolted forward.

"I swear you are going to get such a thrashing once I catch you!" replied her sister as she pushed herself up and with determent grin ran after her.

5XG turned to face her older sibling who had a face which said (why do I even bother) "keep them out of trouble…. Or at list try".

The search was on, fallowing the small trail of imprinted footsteps was proving much harder then it looked, sometimes the trail would stretch out for a while without any problem sometimes it would abruptly end and it would take them some time to once again find the continuation. What was not aiding the progress of the search was the constant bickering of the twins amongst each other's

"I am telling you she would have gone left, why do you never listen to me you underdeveloped pebble" one of them would say, which would immediately get a reply something along the lines of "we went left last time and there was nothing (slap!) and don't call me a pebble you muddy clod" and then the progress would come to a hold as the two gems would stop and have brief slap fight amongst each other. Truth be told when 5XG first encountered this she was lost at what to do. Usually it was the 1XG who would put the twins apart and 5 XG wasn't exactly a peace keeper of the group. However soon enough she found out that the best way to make them stop doing that was to just keep walking forward and ignore the pair, they would have their silly slap fight and once they realized that they were lagging behind they would race after her to see who would reach her fist.

"I swear who does it always has to be a competition with you two, I swear I don't know how 1XG can deal with you two. All you guys do is hindering our chances of finding our sister" she finely said to them after they lagged for the third time of their brief journey.

"oh, look who is all of a sudden acting high and mighty" said Righty "one trip with 1XG and all of a sudden she is looking down upon us"

"come down Righty she is still New to all of this" replied Lefty putting her arm onto her shoulder.

"you stay out of this" replied Righty all semblances of playful tone vanishing from her voice. "ever séance she arrived, we had nothing but trouble first the earth quake and now Glitch is missing and on top of that she has the nerve to accuse us of being unhelpful" with every word coming closer and closer to their youngest sister, until they were face to face to each other. 5XG was at a lost form such response, it was really fascinating how this gem could go from being calm and playful to being in her all in her face, scary and ready to fight.

"you know nothing, New, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you have nothing helpful to say." Without warning she roughly pushed her sister to the ground and stormed forward without another word.

5XG didn't feel like standing up, hell, in her expiries lately standing up only meant being thrown down once again. She just laid there on the hot sand, looking at the puffy white orbs slowly moving across the blue sky, so peaceful. That peace however was short lived as the shadow fell across her face, blocking her view.

"Ok you had your little rest now let's go" said her sister with as much authority as she could muster which wasn't much.

"what's the point?" a monotone reply "every day is just more and more nonsense and hardships" Lefty noticed a glint in her sister's eye which ended up being just a reflection of light from newly developing tears." I didn't ask for this… I didn't ask for any of this, I just want to return to my cave home and forget that this world even exists."

Suddenly a arm grabbed her and hosted her back to her feet. Lefty was now holding her up right, staring into her eyes. For couple of moments neither of them spoke just stared at each other, 5XG could almost feel the intensity coming from her one-eyed sister, her features showed determination and hard desire for something. Finely the moment came to an end when they both heard their now far away sister shout at them. "are you to going or do I have to come over there and nock both of your stupid head together to make you move?"

"Right behind you, you knucklehead!" came an almost automatic response from Lefty. "let's go before she troughs another tantrum" Lefty said as she trough her hand over her sister's shoulder and they both continued their walk forward tailing their now angry mattering sister.

"how do you tolerate her?" asked 5XG in hopes of starting up the conversation with her unusual family member. "all I can see is your constant fighting each other when you're near her and she doesn't come across as the friendliest gem on the block, so why do you always stick to each other" she continued feeling a little bit bold after her sisters show of kindness earlier.

"Eh, she is not that bad" Lefty starts with a joking tome but one tired look form her youngest sister made her rethink her approach "fine, she can be a pain and her temper is as bad as her face looks, and she is a giant clod who need to watch her temper!" the last part came out as a shout directed at her twin who was acting like she wasn't listening in. "but with all of her floes she is a nice gem once you get to know her"

"I sincerely doubt it" replied 5XG staring daggers into the back of her sister's green head.

"Do you remember those first days of existence? The fist moment where aware of the world around you?" the quest took her of grad, even though it happened not too long ago she could not remember the exact moment. She shook her head.

"And neither do I" she replied with a sad smile on her face "what I do remember was the darkness and the feeling of walls all around me, that crushing sensation" 5XG could feel her sisters grip on her shoulder harden almost to a point of hurting her, the shade went through her sister at the mere memory of that time. But with a great sigh she seemed to relax back into her joy filled demeanour.

"To be honest I don't think I would have made it out of there if one day I didn't hear the voice calling out to me from next to me, just beyond the wall. At first, I didn't believe my ears I thought I was finely succumbing to insanity, but after same adjustment I could make out the voice. After some conversation and jokes we both had an unspoken agreement, that we would help each other pull through this. Whenever one of us would lag behind their daily mining we would jab one another with mock insults or challenges as to make us move forward. So day by day we managed to get out of there." She finely poises to look forward at her sister who had stopped at the massive sand dune and was now staring at them both with a smile on her face.

"hay don't forget I won that bet we had" Righty says with a massive grin on her face.

"Oh, that wasn't fair, 1 second and I would have been the first out" she replies with a somewhat pouty face

"quite down little sister" she says with the massive emphasis on Little "you should listen to your elders more"

Before the two twins can go back into their endless scuffle 5XG pushes past Lefty and stands in front of the oldest twin. 5XGs eyes are slits staring down Righty who uncertainly looks past the youngling at her twin, who in turn whispers to her "apologize"

Righty knew when she was in the wrong, her sister didn't deserve this treatment from her and yet her pride was like an unmoving wall preventing her from showing any sigh of acknowledgement that she is in the wrong. Once again, she looked from her youngest sister to her twin then back then after a short pause to think she spits out.

"I am not good at this hole touchy emotional thing so lest just agree that I might have let myself over react to your remarks and" another pause then she shoves her hand forward in a gesture of hand shake "you were right, I was wrong, please lead us forward"

Another moment passes and at the point when it starts to look like 5XG wont except her apology she shakes her hand, and with another hand gives a playful punch into her older sister's shoulder.

"fine, you clod" she says with a smile " I will lead you own, after all I am the greatest pass finder in the hole dam world" she says as she takes one step forward, hears a loud crunch and then the floor disappears right under her and the last thought which passes through the young gems head was (Not Again)

* * *

Well this was fun now want it. and before you say anything... i know ok i am terrible at writing but i am trying to improve, any criticism is welcome :D


End file.
